


our sotry

by zerodaryls



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerodaryls/pseuds/zerodaryls
Summary: one day a few months ago i was high on weed gummies and my roommate motivated me to write a fic and this is the result
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	our sotry

**Author's Note:**

> i was recently told to post this to the public, so here y'all are, i'm so sorry. copy/pasted directly from the lil computer sticky note i wrote on the last night i was high:

i’m writing this high so pls bear with me

* * *

“Hello, Crowley. How are you doing today?”

“I’m fine. I think I’m in love with you.”

“Oh. I. I see. I am also in love with you. That is, if you are in love with me. Becuase you said you weren’t sure.”

“Your love for me is contigent on my love for you??”

“No, that’s not what I mean– Oh, nevermind. Let’s make this story more intersteing.”

Aziraphale got less clothed, but not naked.

Crowley was like, “What sotry.”

And Aziraphale got naked and was like, “Ours.”

Then they had sex that was really hot but I’m not going to describe it because that’s between Aziraphale and Crowley and they have not consented to have their sexual information shared with strangers on the internet.

* * *

i can write this but i cannot go back and read what i wrote without my brain catching fire

**Author's Note:**

> this is why i don't do weed

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347971) by [GoodbyeVanny (TheFallenCaryatid)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenCaryatid/pseuds/GoodbyeVanny)




End file.
